


Book-Learned Gentleman

by Littlegreybyrd



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Literature, Writing, possibilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlegreybyrd/pseuds/Littlegreybyrd
Summary: What happens when you and Taehyun meet at college?Sparks? Boring white pages? Intellectual romance? We shall see.
Relationships: Kang Taehyun/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Book-Learned Gentleman

Book-Learned Gentleman

~~ 

Welp, it was Sunday.

That meant sweats, coffee, and rumpled Saturday hair.

I rubbed my eyes groggily as I sat up in bed, cracking them open slowly. My head felt fuzzy from the night before, I knew I shouldn’t have thrown so many back.

My roommate wasn’t in her bed; for crying out loud, why was she up so early? It was flipping 11 in the morning for goodness’ sake. I patted my cheeks and decided to put on a cute pullover sweatshirt and sweats, the coffee shop in the quad was calling me, and I had to answer.

‘Come get a macchiato, stat’ it said.

Well, ok. If my legs work. I trudged out of my dorm, completely uncaring of the mascara smudged on my face, pushing my glasses up so I didn’t miss a step. Making sure to wipe my mouth, I rounded the corner towards the courtyard, thinking about what might have happened last night.

I…really wasn’t sure. I’d have to ask my roommate when she appeared. All I knew was my brain-fuzzies wouldn’t clear until my need for coffee was sated.

Ah, the nectar of the gods. Please cleanse my soul…

I shuffled into the moderately busy cafe, blowing a stray lock of hair from my face. Thank Heaven I’ll feel better soon.

As I made my way toward the counter, someone caught my attention. There was a man with a very boyish face reading a textbook at a table right in my path. I blinked, taking in his features.

Chiseled jawline, sharp nose, big brown eyes I could dive into, willingly, smooth, chestnut-brown hair that framed his face perfectly, laying a bit long on his neck. Wow.

I blinked again. And studious black spectacles. Huh. Who was this?

I squinted as I got closer. “Hey, I just bought that textbook.” I exclaimed. Ah, I thought to myself, the quarter starts tomorrow. Fuzz.

He looked up. Oh, yes. I did say that out loud. More damn brain fuzz.

“Oh really?” He asked, yikes his voice was pretty. Shoot, what was I wearing again?

I sat down. “Yeah, for World Literature. Are you taking it too?”

He hesitated, but answered with a smile. Yowza, those dimples!

“Something like that.” I took this as an opportunity to go on.

I continued, mentioning that I’d glanced through it (the table of contents), and recognized a few pieces that I’d read before. As a lit and writing major, it was important to me to be familiar when beginning a new study. My favorite one was a sort of morbid fairy tale involving a woman closed-off from the world, choosing a suitor unfit for her, and resulting in multiple deaths by the end. It was very poignant to the setting, and I asked his opinion.

We actually ended up talking about it for awhile, life-nectar all but forgotten. He was very intelligent; I respected that immediately. His ideas were thought-provoking, and I was curious to know more about his considerations of the other prose I was familiar with.

An hour into talking, my stomach growled, loudly, and he laughed, in the cutest way.

I smiled, then froze. Fuck. I put my hands on my cheeks, remembering what I was supposed to be doing, remembering what time it was, remembering what I looked like.

I immediately flushed, getting up and wanting to run away. “I’m so sorry, I interrupted you! I apologize, I-“

He seemed to notice my discomfort and reached out in a dismissive, but kind way. “No worries, I love discussing lit.” He smiled, my heart clenched.

I tried to relax a bit. “Uh, yes, it’s been nice talking to you… ?” I had just realized we hadn’t shared names! I was again convinced it was fuzz.

“Kang Taehyun, it’s nice to meet you. And you?”

I bowed as I gave him my name, wishing I could sink into the floor.

I tried not to cringe as I stood up; he chuckled a little as I waved. “Nice talking to you, hope to see you again.”

“Definitely.” Heck, he was so cute.

I walked to the now empty counter and put my hand to my forehead, leaning on it. “Caramel macchiato, iced, extra shot, with a morning bite. To go, please.” I breathed, digging out my I.D. and swiping to pay.

It’s fine, I’m fine, everything’s fine, it’s just a Sunday and I met a cute guy and talked about literature when I should have been fucking waking up!!! Argh.

Today was going to be interesting.

~KT~

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for awhile, I really hope it works... Feedback appreciated! ❤️ Feel free to yell at me. :3


End file.
